Francis
Francis 'is the main protagonist of Felidae book series and the Felidae movie. He's a domestic cat living with an human (Gustav). In the movie he's shown as a black and white cat (with bluish tinge give by the color animation) while in the books he's never clearly described due the fact that the books are wrote follwing his point of view (First person). Francis is a very smart and cultured cat, very different from many of many of other cats. He's involved in many adventures, because of his uncontrollable curiosity and desire to solve cases of murder that affect the cats community. Differently from many cats, Francis exhibits an exceptional intuit and intelligence that bring him to solve complicated cases and to reveal the killer (or killers). One of his main features is that Francis doesn't hold back from personally facing the killer and has pointed how a true detective should ever have "sharp claws". During the investigations Francis often face the damage done by humans on nature, animals and on other humans too: Francis is aware of the sad actions of the men and often finds himself to note the absurdity of human behavior. Due to his exceptional intelligence, Francis is an acculturate reader (according him, Francis's favourite human philosopher is Schopenhauer, even it seems that Francis doesn't behave according the dictates of the pessimist philospher), he's also known to surf on Internet. He's a connoisseur of human culture and often quotes real or finctional humans (also from books, TV shows...) Francis mix a pessimist mentality with a great tenacy and morality, condamning the actions of many of the killers he have to face: this make him a very complex being, that often also show witty moments of hilarity even facing a danger. Being an unspayed tom, Francis is known to have had many mates in past and (as often happens in real life cats) without having relationships or true feeling with them even if Francis is notable for interact and have a polite talk with she-cats while other male cats would simply walk away after a mating. '(SPOILER): '''Only after the fourth book the reader learn how Francis is probably more older then he looks like. In the Sixth book Francis is said of being 17 years old, making him a very old cat but for a series of reasons he seems to be very long-lived. Francis admit to have possibly conceived many kits during his life: one of them, a tom which looks very similar to Francis and is named Junior, will appear in the third book. After the fifth book Francis will start a stable relationship with a younger she-cat native of Rome (Italy) named Sancta. '''Trivia: '''His favourite philosopher is Arthur Schopenhauer (revealed in book 3) Francis is known to surf on internet. In book 7 is revealed Francis's personal email: junior89@web.com '''Childhood and First years. The childhood and the first years of Francis are told in the sixth novel of the series by the author Akif Pirincci. The book (named "Schandtat", never translated in English), include a number of flashback telling of the Francis's youth. His mother was a stray she cat that mated with a black-and-white unnamed tom. Francis's father make only one visit before keeping his solitary life. Francis's mother find hard to feed her kits and have to stole food from the humans. An hunting party search and find the cats and Francis's mother, brother and sisters are all killed. A young Francis manage to survive falling into an empty well, where he find an underground community of intellectual cats and Francis establishes a special relationship with Eloi, a siamese cat that is both a father figure then a teacher for him. After some time, Francis will mate for the first time and then a number of mysterious murders will start to surface. An unexperienced Francis isn't able to solve his first case but manage to survive. The mysteries of the past will be later resolved at the present time. First Adventure (novel and movie) Francis is the main protagonist of Felidae. He is a crafty, quick and clever detective, always on the job looking for clues. He comes into the story, having been moved from his previous home due to his owner, Gustav. Gustav works writing romance articles in magazines, so when ever Gustav gets writer's block or if he wants inspiration they move. Francis and Gustav move into an old, run down house that was originally a laboratory for the great Professor Preterius, a scientist who was determined of making a skin bonding adhesive, using cats as his subjects, these experiments are revealed to have awful side effects. Francis first meets Bluebeard early in the movie, and also finds a nasty surprise in his back garden. Sascha, a victim of the killings was apparently killed by a 'can-opener' (human) according to Bluebeard. After his experience, Francis discovers new allies and enemies, as well as other killings. Francis makes a discovery in one of the houses in the new neighborhood, a sect of cats lead by Joker, the right hand to the prophet Claudandus. Francis is then chased from the scene and meets a blind female cat named Felicity, who he shows affections to, then later finds her brutally decapitated. Francis makes friends with Pascal, a very intelligent old brother (cat slang for "tom-cat"), who uses his owner's computer to list the cats in the neighborhood, which he intends to use to help find the killer. The investigations are influenced by a number of factors as the disappear of Joker (revealed to be killed by Claudandus on his own will), the discover of Jesaia that show how the number of victims was larger and that kept taking care of the bodies for years and years, and the meeting with the beautiful she-cat Nhozemphtekh that was part of the breed selected by Claudandus himself. After many deaths, he finally finds out the truth behind Dr. Preterius, Mendel (father of Genetics), and Pascal who turns out to be the famous Claudandus. For years Pascal/Claudandus had kept selecting and breeding the cats of the city to create the "Felidae" a "new and old" breed that resambled the anciet egypt cats: to make this it was of promary importance for him to prevent mating that could result in an alteration of the "Felidae". Knowing he was close to die due health, Pascal had left clues to Francis (as letting him meet and mate with Nhozemphtekh, to make him fascinated by such breed) and finally asked Francis to follow his path and take his place as the one that directed the Felidae project. Francis, realizing how the search of a racial purity had caused so much deaths and suffering, rather then accept the Pascal's offer, proceeds to eliminate the program from the Pascal's computer causing the Pascal's anger. After a grueling fight, Pascal loses the fight when Francis rips him down his abdomen, spilling his organs out. He dies and his owner (Ziebold)'s house burns to the ground due to Ziebold's computer monitor falling and bursting into flames. Francis escapes with a heavily injured Bluebeard who is almost killed by Pascal (in the movie, while in the book Bluebeard never got involved in the last fight and was not wounded). Francis on the Road (Felidae 2) After the surprising love affair of Gustav with a woman, Francis decide to escape when this woman keep to clash with Francis and making his life almost impossible to bear (his decision is even stronger discovering that the woman planto spay him). The cat run away and after a meeting with a community of blind cats in sewers (initially violent), he discover a series of mass murders in the countryside around the city. Francis start to investigate in the woods, initially focusing on the report of the strange pair of a cat and a dog that which became obscure friends. He meet a number of characters as Ambrosius (a smart cat that offer his help), an attractive wild she-cat that mate with Francis and a lynx that almost kill Francis. With the development of the plot (and the death of a number of characters) Francis discover how the deaths were caused by the community of wild she-cats that live in the wood. A species reintroduced by men as the lynx, but while the lynxes reduced their number or moved away, the wild cats rallied together after the death of the males due illness. It's revealed how Ambrosius actually tried to help them, with the only result to fuel their anger and despair causing the wild she-cats to perpetrate mass killings of domestic cats and even cannibalism in order to survive at a wild nature that was no longer suited to them. After the death of Amrbosius by the claws of the same she-cats, they decide to move away and leave the woods trying to reach Scandinavia while the same Francis is almost killed by human bullets of a woman that was aware of the danger of the rogue wild-cats. In the end Francis recover and his return at home is helped by the accidental death of the woman that threatened the tomcat's malehood. Category:Characters